NAOMHAICH
by hopemang
Summary: [CH.2 UPDATED]Taehyung tak punya target di hidupnya selain membeli peti mati untuk kematian yang sedang menunggunya, sampai sosok itu datang dengan membawa dunia yang sama sekali tidak Taehyung mengerti. Bukan Manusia dan terlalu menawan untuk diabaikan. Taehyung akhirnya punya sosok untuk diperjuangkan. TaeJin.
1. 1 who are you part 1

**a BTS fanfiction TaeJin**

 **[WARNING!]**

 _Vampfic / DLDR / BL / Blood / Mature Content / OOC / Typo_

 _Semua karakter adalah milik pribadi masing-masing._

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun._

 _Alur cerita murni milik saya._

.

 ** _naomhaich_** ;

 _to declare something divinely flawless_

.

.

.

"Selnya semakin menyebar, mungkin ini yang terakhir aku tawarkan, Taehyung...ambillah prosedur operasi."

Dokter Park memberikan beberapa lembar berkas yang Taehyung yakini adalah beberapa saran untuknya mengambil tindakan sebelum ia mati menyedihkan karena meningitis.

Taehyung memberikan senyuman ringan setelah melirik lembaran kertas yang dokter cantik itu berikan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin repot, bolak-balik kerumah sakit dan hanya mengetahui diriku semakin sakit... aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dan berpamitan dengan rekan dikantor."

Sooyoung sudah tahu apa yang akan Taehyung katakan, sejak delapan bulan yang lalu dia datang, mengeluh kepalanya sakit seperti dihantam martil, Taehyung terlihat sedih saat dia memberitahunya bahwa otaknya terkena meningitis.

Taehyung rutin datang menemuinya, dan terlihat optimis dan sekarang... Tak lebih seperti seseorang yang terlihat putus asa.

"Kau masih muda, Taehyung."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau repot, aku hanya mempunyai cukup uang untuk dua tahun tanpa bekerja, itu lebih baik daripada menghabiskan uang untuk keberhasilan prosedur yang hanya mencapai 35%, nyonya Park."

Taehyung meninggalkan rumah sakit dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk Dokter Park karena ini terakhir kalinya ia menemuinya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik anak muda."

Taehyung mengangguk menyertakan senyum lebarnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah kantor.

.

.

.

Taehyung merasa sedikit pusing saat menuruni tangga sesudah ia selesai memberi surat resign pada manager.

"Oh, Taehyung?" Yugyeom menyapa, dia baru keluar dari _pantry_ timur, memasang wajah heran karena menemukan Taehyung tanpa balutan kemeja.

"Kau tidak mengambil prosedur operasi, _hm_? Menyerah dengan penyakit sialan, sudah lelah dengan kehidupan menyedihkanmu?" ucapan Yugyeom tak membantunya sama sekali dengan sakit kepalanya tadi.

Yugyeom memilih mendudukkan bokongnya lagi di kursi _pantry_ dan mentraktir Taehyung sebotol _cola_.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin _resign_ dengan tenang, dan ini..." Taehyung merogoh saku jaket tipisnya, mengeluarkan amplop coklat. "...uangmu, terimaksih sebelumnya, kawan."

Yugyeom memberikan seringainya "baiklah, ini terdengar menggelikan, tapi aku tidak menyangka orang tampan seperti dirimu akan mati dengan cepat, teman."

 _Ya, menggelikan_. Umurnya masih 24 tahun dan dia didiagnosa memiliki umur pendek dengan penyakit yang berkali-kali membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ketembok beton, menyiksa, sendirian, sebatangkara tanpa seseorang yang akan menangisinya jikalau ia meninggal nanti.

Keluarga terakhirnya yang ia kenal adalah pamannya dari Gwangju yang bahkan tidak ada kabarnya sejak ia pindah ke Seoul lima tahun terakhir. Dan satu-satunya yang tahu ia bernafas di Seoul sekarang adalah pria menyebalkan disampingnya, teman seperjuangannya yang sudah banyak membantunya.

"Apa rencanamu?" Yugyeom mengaduk _capuccino_ -nya. "Entahlah, membeli rumah kecil di Jeju, mengatur kematianku, dan membeli peti mati." Taehyung masih bingung bagaimana dirinya kedepannya, yang penting ia punya cukup uang untuk mengatur kematiannya, dan memiliki waktu untuk menikmati indahnya Jeju sebelum ia menutup mata. Hanya itu.

Setelah tegukan _cola_ nya yang terakhir, Taehyung memilih berpamitan pada temannya itu.

"Jangan mencariku, aku akan baik-baik saja sampai saat kematianku datang." Yugyeom memberikan pelukan ringan dan tepukan pada punggung Taehyung.

"Apa perlu aku menyimpan fotomu?"

 _Tidak perlu_ , Taehyung tak suka dikenang, ia tidak mau repot-repot dirindukan.

.

.

.

Apartemennya selalu gelap, ia lupa pendinginnya rusak dan ia terlalu malas untuk mengambil kipas angin digudang. Jadi ia mengambil dompetnya dan keluar lagi, untuk jalan-jalan, membeli bir dan duduk di bangku taman untuk sekedar menikmati angin malam.

Malam ini cukup dingin, _hoodie_ hitam sialan ini terlalu tipis.

Ia mengecek cuaca di layar smartphonennya, tak ada yang aneh, suhunya normal, 26 derajat, masih cukup hangat tapi yang ia rasakan begitu menyengat bulu kuduknya.

 _Ada hal lain._

 _Ada sesuatu dari sekedar udara._

Perasaannya saja atau memang ada suara geraman dari balik lebatnya pohon di taman?

Mata tajamnya menangkap seseorang dengan mantel bulu meringkuk terlihat kesakitan ditengah taman.

Taehyung berlari, membuang botol birnya yang masih setengah penuh.

Sosok itu limbung, "H-hei?!! Kau tak apa?!!" Darah merembes dari lengan kirinya. Taehyung menangkap badannya.

Seorang pria muda, ditengah taman dengan mantel bulu yang terlihat mahal , berdarah, apakah ada penembakan?

Tidak, luka ini bukan luka tembakan, ada robekan di mantelnya, terlihat dalam.

"Ti-tidak, pergilah... kau manusia..."

 _Suaranya..._

 _Bergetar..._

Tudung itu terjatuh, menampakkan wajah mungil, pucat namun ada kehangatan disana.

Rambutnya sewarna dengan bulu di tudung mantelnya, terlihat halus.

Pria itu membuka matanya.

Taehyung merasakan ada sesuatu bergerak didalam dadanya.

Matanya bersinar biru, membawa Taehyung tenggelam dalam keindahannya.

"Pergilah manusia..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

kinda tease but...AKHIRNYA GUE BISA NULIS LAGI YATUHAN WKWKWKWKWK brengsek banget aku emang yakan, cabut gapamit balik ga salam...

hello berjumpa lagi dengan acuu wahai readernim yang termulia... masih ingat denganku? hm? hm? hm?

GUE BALIK DENGAN TAEJIN. ADA YG SUKA? ATO BENCI ?

LANJUT ATO GIMANA?

brb dengan next part kalo rame... sekian.

RnR juseyo ~


	2. 2: Who Are You? pt 2

**_a BTS fanfiction . TaeJin . Namjin_**

 ** _[WARNING!]_**

 _Vampfic . DLDR . BL . Blood . Mature Content . OOC . Typo . kinda Smut_

 _Semua karakter adalah milik pribadi masing-masing._

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun._

 _Alur cerita murni milik saya._

.

.

 _naomhaich_ ;

to declare something divinely flawless

.

.

Kastil masih sama, sepi dan membosankan, Seokjin baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga _lily_ -nya, menaruhnya pada vas bunga tinggi di sudut kamar luas miliknya.

Tak ada rencana lain setelah ini, mungkin, pergi tidur?

Ah, rasanya jangan dulu... ini sungguh membosan–

Seokjin mendengar derap langkah,

 _dua orang?_

Melintasi lorong depan kamarnya. Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Mungkin mereka berdua bisa membantunya melewati malam yang membosankan.

Membawanya keluar, ikut berpatroli juga tidak apa-apa.

Mengingat dua orang itu punya akses mudah karena Namjoon.

.

.

Seokjin mengekori Hoseok dan Jungkook keluar dari gerbang selatan.

Hoseok baru membuka tralis garasi, ia bertanya apakah mereka berpatroli malam ini? Dan Hoseok terlihat keberatan memberikan jawabannya.

"Hanya keluar bersenang-senang."

Seokjin langsung melompat ke jok belakang _Fastback_ biru milik Hoseok.

Hoseok rasa dirinya telah memberikan jawaban yang salah.

Hoseok komat-kamit semoga kepalanya masih selamat malam ini dari tangan Namjoon. Dan Jungkook hanya memasang wajah tegang.

Hoseok hanya tidak tega belakangan ini Seokjin dibatasi ruang geraknya, selalu berada dalam kastil. Mungkin tak apa membawanya keluar untuk sekedar memperlihatkannya kota Seoul dimalam hari.

"Tidak apa-apa jika dia hanya duduk dan diam."

Selama ia tidak mengeluarkan feromonnya, selama itu juga akan aman-aman saja.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu tinggi, aroma fermentasi anggur dan _vape_ buah memenuhi udara bar di sudut Seoul ini.

Kenapa Hoseok dan Jungkook berhenti di bar? padahal _wine_ di kastil jauh lebih lezat dibanding bir murah disini.

"Apa kau yakin kita kesini hanya untuk bersenang-senang? Aku mencium hal lain." Seokjin mendelik curiga, "ayolah, kita ini teman–ah bukan, kita sudah seperti saudara...beritahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi."

Seokjin membungkuk antusias siap mendengarkan cerita dari mulut kedua temannya, tapi kelihatannya Hoseok menolak berbagi.

Lalu Jungkook mengambil napas, dia siap meluncurkan suara yang diminta Seokjin, Hoseok melotot pada Jungkook memberikan gestur untuk yang muda diam saja.

"A– anu, Seokjin- _ssi_...kami menyelidiki kasus _injection_ yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di Seoul..." Jungkook berbisik. Tahu kalau topik dan sosok mereka bukanlah sosok 'normal' jika membawanya dengan suara lantang.

Hoseok menatap gelas miliknya, seharusnya malam ini yang tahu soal penyelidikan hanya tiga kepala saja, dirinya, Jungkook dan Tuannya; Namjoon. Namun Seokjin menolak untuk tidak ikut campur, Hoseok dalam lingkaran kekacauan lagi, ia tidak mau dihukum untuk tidur dipeti keras itu jika ia menempatkan Seokjin dalam bahaya, dia hanya ingin tidur nyenyak di ranjang beludrunya yang nyaman di Prada.

Jungkook memilin _zipper_ jaket kulitnya, lidahnya terpeleset, tapi ia tahu, cepat atau lambat seluruh kastil pasti akan tahu mengenai masalah ini. Ini bukan hal sepele yang mudah dilupakan seperti angin.

Ini tentang _lycan_.

Musuh besar kaum vampir.

Kaum mereka.

Memerangi _lycan_ adalah tugas utama seorang Vampir, terutama untuk seorang ksatria seperti Hoseok dan Jungkook, injection seharusnya sudah dilarang sejak berabad lalu, lycan berbahaya bagi anak adam; manusia, mereka haus darah dan daging manusia, lebih dari apapun itu.

Seseorang telah melanggar protokol, ingin membuat kekacauan besar dengan menyuntikkan DNA _lycan_ pada manusia.

Meski dengan berat hati dan ketidaksudian, kaum vampir akhirnya rela turun tangan, bukan dasar untuk melindungi kaum siapapun, memang dasarnya menumpas _lycan_ sudah mendarah daging sampai bagian terdalam tulang kaum mereka.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya padaku, Hoseok?" dirinya juga bagian dari anggota, kenapa semua orang memperlakukannya seperti bayi yang harus tetap diam dikeranjang? "Aku bisa membantu, dengan ferom–"

"Tidak. Terakhir kau ikut pertempuran membuatku hampir terpanggang di tungku pembakaran kastil, ini perintah dari Namjoon." melindungi Seokjin dari segala ancaman.

Bar pun mulai sepi, jam tutup.

Hoseok mengangkat bokongnya dari kehangatan kursi. "Masuk ke mobil, diam disana sampai kami kembali."

mengambil kunci mobilnya, Hoseok mengawal Seokjin masuk kedalam mobil.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Seokjin mengetahui lebih jauh lagi tentang kasus ini, dia sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkan posisi dan nyawanya sendiri jika dia tidak bisa melindungi Seokjin, ini tentang lycan, musuh utama mereka dan Seokjin bukanlah sosok sepele.

Seokjin mudah berempati, dia tidak cocok di lapangan, itu membahayakan.

Dan Hoseok melakukan hal benar dengan membawa jauh-jauh hal riskan ini dari Seokjin.

.

.

Seokjin kesal, tidak didalam kastil dan disini ia dikurung juga disuruh diam.

Halo, tujuan awal Hoseok ' _kan_ menunjukkan hal menarik di Seoul, dan ini sama sekali bukan ' _hal menarik_ ' itu. Seokjin ditipu.

Dia melirik ke luar jendela mobil, Hoseok dari kejauhan tidak meninggalkan pandangannya sekalipun dari dirinya.

' _Jangan sekalipun melangkahkan kakimu keluar dari mustang ku.'_

Dia mulai membuka telepati?, bagus, Seokjin dianggap bayi sungguhan.

Seokjin memilih tidur sebentar.

Baru meletakkan kepalanya pada jok, seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil berkali-kali.

Seorang gadis kecil, dengan wajah penuh derai air mata.

"Tu-tuan- tolong ayahku, di-d-dia terluka..."

Lalu Seokjin lupa bagaimana perintah Hoseok beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya Namjoon tidak terlalu cerdas, dia terburu-buru dalam kasus ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hoseok menatap wanita berbalut pakaian ketat itu, Hyojung, vampir informan yang sengaja ia temui demi mendapatkan jawaban sebanyak mungkin tentang _injection_ di Seoul.

Jungkook berdiri disisi pintu bar yang hanya menyisakan Hoseok, dirinya dan seorang wanita vampir informan yang sedari menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak semudah itu, DNA _lycan_ tidak sembarangan bisa disuntikkan pada manusia biasa." Hyojung menuang wine merah pada gelasnya. "aku tahu buatan pabrik adalah yang terlemah diantara yang lainnya, tapi seorang manusia biasa sekalipun tidak akan bisa semudah itu dirubah menjadi seekor _lycan_ , sayang."

Tapi Namjoon sudah menyelediki ini dari pertama kasus ini muncul, mayat mereka, mereka dari manusia biasa, tapi–

"Tidak ada laporan kehilangan, tidak ada keluarga yang kehilangan anggota nya selama kurun kasus ini berjalan" Hyojung berkicau lagi.

Tidak ada 'manusia biasa' yang dilibatkan.

"DNA _lycan_ tidak sesederhana DNA kita, yang dengan mudahnya bisa merubah manusia menjadi vampir, _lycan_ bertransformasi, kita tidak."

Hyojung memberikan map coklat yang ia letakkan dibawah deretan _wine_ "Hanya satu bukti dan Namjoon langsung mengirim ksatria terbaiknya untuk penyeledikan?" wanita itu mendecih. Membuka segel mapnya, menampilkan foto mayat lycan, Hoseok sudah melihat foto itu sebelumnya,"Tidak ada laporan kehilangan, dan kau tahu? Tak ada data yang cocok untuk orang ini di Seoul, dikota ini."

Wanita itu menatap Hoseok lalu memberikan senyuman berhias taring yang muncul dibalik bibir berpulasnya. "Dia sudah disiapkan, seseorang yang mampu berubah menjadi _lycan_. Seseorang yang siap menerima suntikan serumnya, Tuan Jung."

Ini bukan sekedar kejahatan supranatural, tercium konspirasi disini.

"Namjoon hanya mengambil satu sisi dari semua sisi yang ada. Pemimpin sumbu pendek, hm? Dengan mudah memakan umpan."

Hoseok tidak setuju, Namjoon tidak seperti itu, mana bisa vampir rendahan seperti wanita didepannya menilai sosok Namjoon.

"Ambillah kesimpulannya, Nona, dan uangnya akan segera kau terima."

"Namjoon takut akan masa lalunya, dan itu sudah mulai dekat..."

Masa-masa itu.

"...yang dimulai dengan kekacauan ini, bilang pada bosmu itu, kencangkan sabuk tahtanya."

Mata wanita itu beralih pada Jungkook "...dan bilang pada Namjoon untuk berhati-hati pada orang luar. Yang bukan kaum vampir." Jungkook membalas tatapan Hyojung dengan sengit. Sial, feromonnya begitu pekat.

Hoseok membasahi bibirnya, ya, ini sudah cukup, sebentar lagi fajar, mereka sudah cukup lama disini.

"Kasus ini hanya peringatan... Peringatan untuk Namjoon."

Hoseok belum mendapatkan rasa lega dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hyojung, dia...entahlah, cemas?

Hoseok menyerahkan tunai sesuai perjanjian awal, akhirnya Jungkook bisa keluar dari feromon wanita itu.

Jungkook mengendus udara, ada yang aneh.

Bukan feromon Hyojung, tapi...

Aroma Seokjin memudar.

" _Hyung-nim_... Seokjin- _ssi_." Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan horor.

Mereka berdua langsung melesat, melewati pintu ganda bar.

Jalanan aspal masih licin akibat hujan rintik, Mustangnya kosong tanpa penghuni.

Seokjin menghilang.

' _Sial, Namjoon benar-benar akan membakarku hidup-hidup kali ini._ '

Hoseok mencoba mencari sisa feromon Seokjin, namun nol.

Dia sudah lengah.

"Kita akan terlambat, Kook. aku butuh wujud _yokai_ mu, temukan Seokjin secepatnya."

Jungkook mengangguk, kabut menyelimuti tubuhnya, Serigala bermata kuning muncul, itu Jungkook.

"Aku akan mencarinya ke Selatan, kau sisir daerah timur."

Hoseok melesat secepat angin, begitupun Jungkook. Mereka berharap Seokjin baik-baik saja.

Hoseok berharap situasi tidak mengatakan sebaliknya.

.

.

"Se-seekor anjing besar menyerang a-ayah...a-aku tidak tahu lagi..."

Seokjin menggenggam tangan gadis itu "Baiklah...antar aku."

Seokjin mengikuti gadis itu, tubuh kecilnya gemetaran, kakinya melangkah terseok.

Seokjin mencium aroma yang begitu tipis,

 _hutan, darah dan... bulu?_

 _Seperti aroma ... 'lycan?'_

Seokjin meraih belatinya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

Kaki gadis itu membawa mereka kearah gang sempit juga gelap, genangan air serta aroma yang tidak sedap menusuk penciumannya.

Penciumannya kacau.

Seokjin waspada,

"Di-disana..." gadis itu menunjuk kedalam gang gelap."ayahku..."

"Kau tetap disini...kau hubungi ambulans? Kau punya telpon seluler?" gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

Seokjin merogoh saku mantelnya, meraih ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa angka, 119. Mengatakan bahwa ada yang terluka di Seogang- _dong_.

Setelah mengakhiri telefon daruratnya, Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gang gelap itu, aroma darah semakin pekat, taringnya meruncing, tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Malam ini dia belum mengkonsumsi apapun. Seokjin sedikit lapar.

Ia bisa melihat pria paruh baya menderita disudut gang, pinggulnya robek, darah dimana-mana. Seokjin menahan napasnya, menolak aroma darah yang menggelitik taringnya.

"Bertahanlah, ambulans akan datang." Seokjin membawa lengan pria itu di pundaknya, memapahnya. Setidaknya ia akan membawanya pada putrinya, yang ketakutan karena ayahnya berdarah.

Namun aroma hutan dan bulu tadi datang lagi.

Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul diujung gang, berjalan diatas udara. Seokjin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Jemarinya merangkai gerakan.

' _Mantra mage. Seorang mage.'_

Api biru mengitari tanah dimana Seokjin berpijak, pria yang ia papah hilang begitu saja, menyisakan pakaian kotor dan abu.

Api itu semakin berkobar, Seokjin kehilangan oksigen di dadanya.

Dia harus mencari pertolongan. Telepati.

' _Hoseok...'_

Dia tidak bisa menembus jalurnya, sialan, barier. Dia mage tingkat atas.

"Apa yang kau ingikan, _mage_?! Kau bekerja pada siapa?!!" Seokjin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok mage itu, dia hanya tercium seperti kulit kayu dan dedaunan, hutan.

Seokjin menyergap, menghunuskan belati dengan sisa tenaganya, menembus api biru itu, tidak membakar pakaian ataupun kulitnya namun begitu luar biasa panas.

Belati belum sampai mengenai sang mage, Seokjin diterkam sosok berbulu.

Seekor _lycan_.

Ini jebakan, dia dijebak.

.

.

Namjoon menghentikan goresan penanya, Yoongi yang berdiri disampingnya melihat lengan kiri Namjoon berdarah.

"Lenganmu." lengan kiri Namjoon yang dibalut kemeja putih, darah merembes dari sana.

Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya, tidak menghiraukan kertas-kertasnya yang ia geluti sejak awal fajar kemarin,

" _Lord_ Archibald sudah sampai di Brașov, jangan membuat dia kesal, Namjoon."

Kaki panjang Namjoon yang berjarak hanya 5 inci dari pintu berhenti melangkah, memutar badannya pada Yoongi yang masih setia disamping meja pertemuan.

"Aku sudah menahannya lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, semua sakit, rasa terbakar ini, aku yakin Hoseok bisa diandalkan, tapi lihatlah dia sudah berdarah, Yoongi. Aku harus kembali ke Korea."

Namjoon tak sampai kedipan mata, menghilang, teleportasi.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sampai kapan Seokjin tidak mau diam."

.

.

Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah lapar, tak punya cukup tenaga sekedar untuk menyayat kulit lycan ini. Tenggorokannya kering, taringnya menginginkan darah.

 _Lycan_ itu masih belum melepaskan tancapan gigi-gigi menjijikkan miliknya dari lengan Seokjin. Dia menggeram kesakitan.

Telapatinya tak bisa terbuka.

Sialan, seharusnya ia menyimpan bosannya tadi dan bukannya berakhir dengan lengannya yang akan hilang dimakan lycan.

 _Sial, sial, sial._

Seokjin mencoba lagi, menguatkan genggamannya pada belati, ada celah disana.

Mata kiri sang _lycan_.

Menusukkannya pada mata kiri _lycan_ itu, berkali-kali, dalam dan tusukan melebar. Gigitannya mulai mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas.

 _Lycan_ itu mengonggong kesakitan, mata kirinya berhasil Seokjin lumpuhkan, sekarang lari.

Seokjin tidak tahu ini dimana, ini seperti taman kota, banyak pepohonan namun cukup terbuka, lycan masih mengejarnya sekitar beberapa puluh meter dibelakang, dan Seokjin tidak mampu melakukan teleportasi jauh-jauh, ia lemah dan lapar juga terluka.

Ia tersedak udara, tenaganya sudah diujung. Ia sudah tidak mampu untuk lari lagi.

Ia meringkuk diatas lapangan rumput luas.

 _Lycan_ itu sudah terlihat, dibalik pohon-pohon itu, matanya berkilat.

Baiklah, ini mungkin akan menyakitkan dari hari pertama ia lahir sebagai vampir, tapi darah Namjoon akan menolongnya...

...ya, tak apa-apa. Dia siap mati, lagi.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan lengan mendekapnya.

Bau sabun, segar dan ada sedikit bau lemon serta mint pada nafasnya.

Manusia.

Dada Seokjin membuncah, seolah perasaan rindu muncul dipermukaan.

"H-hei?!! Kau tak apa?!!"

Tanpa sadar, matanya berubah menjadi biru, feromonnya meningkat.

 ** _naomhaich_**

Seokjin mendorong dada Taehyung lemah, darahnya makin deras mengalir.

"Kau harus kerumah sakit, Tuan."

Namun ia terus meronta lemah. menggeleng dan limbung lagi.

"Pergilah...disini...berbahaya." nafasnya tersengal.

Belati terjatuh dari tangan Seokjin, ada bercak darah yang melekat disana.

Taehyung mendengar geraman itu lagi, dari balik punggungnya.

Dan benar saja, demi apapun yang Taehyung benci, tidak ada anjing seaneh dan sebesar itu dengan lendir yang membajiri mulut jeleknya.

' _Apa-apaan itu?!_ '

Taehyung tak bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun sendi dalam tubuhnya,

Sialan.

Dia ketakutan.

Jemarinya meraih belati yang tergeletak. Tidak menyangka kematiannya akan terjadi sekarang, dia membayangkan suara deburan ombak Jeju dan rembulan yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya, tapi kenyataannya sudah di jungkir balik.

Dia ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya, berharap hari esok masih mau menantinya, sial, sekarang dia takut mati, padahal tadi siang ia tenang-tenang saja saat bicara soal peti mati.

Melihat mata makhluk itu yang terlihat lapar, makin membuat lututnya lumer.

Ya, dia akan berlari sekencang mungkin bersembunyi dibalik gang-gang sempit, dia selamat dan selasai.

Dan meninggalkan pemuda ini? Dimangsa makhluk jelek ini?

Mungkin ibu dan ayahnya sedang menunggunya dirumah, dia punya masa depa– tunggu, apakah dia sedang mengkhawatirkan nasib orang asing?

Masa bodoh!!!, setidaknya ia masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan, berbuat baik sebelum mati ada untungnya, mungkin Taehyung bisa masuk surga nanti.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau ini makhluk apa... tapi memakan orang di Korea Selatan benar-benar sebuah kejahatan berat..." Taehyung tidak menyangkal bahwa kaki dan tangannya bergetar hebat. "...jadi pergilah sebelum...aku melukaimu?"

Dasar bodoh. Itu pernyataan konyol.

Taehyung memasang kuda-kuda, entahlah ia tidak pernah pintar beladiri tapi saat SMA ia pernah ikut kelas _judo_ selama dua semester, setidaknya ia tahu dasar menyerang lawan.

Kedua lengannya sejajar kedepan, memegang belati "Mundur!" ia berteriak meskipun takut memakannya sampai ke tulang.

Dia menengok kebelakang, pria tadi masih tak berdaya.

Matanya masih berkilat biru, lebih basah,

' _apakah dia menangis?'_

Genggaman pada belatinya mengerat...

' _Perasaan apa ini?'_

"MUNDUR AKU BILANG!!"

Menggelegar memecah sepi malam, Taehyung juga sepertinya terkaget dengan suaranya sendiri.

Memang dasar suara Taehyung tadi atau hanya perasaannya saja makhluk itu perlahan mundur, menunduk seolah takut, lalu menghilang ditelan gelapnya bayangan pepohonan.

.

.

Dari balik barisan semak, sosok itu, sang mage berbaju serba hitam menonton adegan bak drama aksi romantis tadi, menurunkan tudungnya.

 _Lycan_ itu berjalan menghampirinya, bersimpuh disamping kaki sang _mage_.

"Maafkan aku, Taemin- _ah_. Aku membuatmu terluka."

 _Mage_ itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan mengobatimu, terimakasih sudah membantuku."

.

.

Seokjin mencium aroma itu lagi, lemon segar dan aroma sabun. Dan hangat, juga suara detak jantung, nadi yang berdetak.

Pemuda ditaman tadi?

Menggendongnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah sadar?"

Seokjin masih bingung,

"Aku akan membawamu ke klinik, kau terluka dan badanmu dingin sekali ya Tuhan..."

' _Tidak kumohon jangan, identitasku akan terbongkar, dia akan repot.'_

Seokjin mau meronta tapi seluruh badannya lemas bagaikan tak ada tulang yang tersisa, ia ingin...darah.

Pemuda ini, aroma darahnya...

Begitu pekat dan kental...begitu menggoda, tapi ada yang salah dengan kepalanya.

Taring Seokjin semakin meruncing, kerongkongannya sudah kering, namun logikanya menghentikan fungsi taringnya...

' _Pria ini cukup baik sudah menolongku._ '

Taringnya bisa menunggu nanti, ia harus tenang.

"Jangan..." jemari Seokjin mencengkeram lengan Taehyung. "...kumohon."

Taehyung berhenti berjalan.

.

.

Kaki-kaki berbulu Jungkook berhenti melesat, hidungnya mencium udara, menggeram.

"Kau menemukannya?"

Hoseok juga merasakan aroma Seokjin, darah Seokjin,

Seokjin terluka.

Ada aroma manusia juga?

Dia mendekati manusia lagi.

' _Seharusnya ia tetap di kastil.'_

Mereka berdua melesat kembali, mencari Seokjin, Hoseok sudah tidak bisa tenang lagi, Namjoon sudah kembali dari Brasov, terima kasih untuk Yoongi yang menghubunginya lewat telepati,

Hoseok ingin menangis saja.

.

.

Taehyung membawa tubuh Seokjin ke atas _Yo_ miliknya, menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Seokjin seperti sudah hampir kehilangan napasnya Taehyung pikir, tubuhnya juga dingin sekali, hewan jelek menyerangnya tadi, juga kehilangan banyak darah. Namun seakan jantungnya dipaksa dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya, pemuda di gendongannya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang vampir. Taehyung kaget bukan main.

Taehyung mimpi apa kemarin, bisa-bisanya ia membawa seseorang –ah tidak –vampir kedalam apartemennya, bertemu dengan anjing besar ditaman, dia seolah dibawa kedalam film fiksi, semua seperti tidak nyata.

Sekarang Taehyung bingung bagaimana cara merawat seorang vampir yang terluka?!

Sungguh ia tidak punya referensi untuk itu.

Akhirnya ia mengambil air untuk membersihkan luka-luka milik pemuda itu, dan beberapa _pain killer_ dalam kotak obat-obatan miliknya.

Ia tak punya apapun selain itu, ia bujang yang hidup sendirian ditengah Seoul, ia tak sempat memikirkan kelengkapan P3K dalam apartemennya.

"Apa aku harus ke klinik dan memanggil dokter Park? ah tidak– mungkin beliau akan terkejut juga." Taehyung bingung, apa yang diperlukan seorang vampir yang terluka?

 _Darah?_

Taehyung menenggak ludah, bulu kuduknya merinding.

Apa dia harus menawarkan darahnya?

Suara dobrakan mengakhiri sesi melamunnya.

Taehyung berlari kesana, dan lagi-lagi ia jantungan untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Batin Taehyung.

Seekor anjing besar– entahlah, serigala mungkin– menggeram kearahnya dengan seorang pria asing berjaket kulit membopong pemuda yang ia tolong.

"H-hei, kalian– " anjing itu menggonggong kearahnya. Taehyung mundur.

Lalu kemudian mereka menghilang secepat cahaya.

"Sialan, mereka merusak jendelanya."

Bahkan ia belum tahu nama pemuda itu.

Si manis bermata biru.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 _Notes:_

 _* Mustang : mobil sport coupe keluaran Ford :)_

 _* Fastback: nah kalo ini serinya guys, Mustang Ford Fastback, gitu._

 _* Yo : kasur lantai, kayak futon._

 _* Brasov : salah satu distrik/kota di Transylvania :) kota yang terkenal akan legenda vampirnya._

 _-snap fingers 3x- guys gimana semakin ancur dan absurd bukan chap ke 2 ini, pilin jidat anjir, gue pen guling guling aja, ini uneg-uneg sebulan belakangan gengs, ungkapan kekesalan karena series Underworld ku ke reset :") benci banget gue._

 _Dan ini ada NAMJIN nya loh guys hehe :) NAMTAEJIN is my kink ;)_

 _yang suka mana tereak wkwkwkwk._

 _Buat para readers sekalian yang belom paham lycan itu apa, ya googlinglah wkwkwkkw, ya pokonya itu werewolf versi underworld lebih mirip monster anjing sih ketimbang werewolfnya di Twilight, ya aku ambil penggambaran si lycan ver. underworld itu untuk cerita ku, oke. Sekian._

 _Hope u like it and mind to leave me some love and comments? :")_

 _semakin kalian drop the komen semakin aku semangat gengs, jujur :")_

 _DAN YAAMPUN TERIMA KASIH BANGET BUAT READER-NIM YANG BAIK YANG UDAH NGASIH BINTANG SERTA SWEET COMMENTNYA :) KALIAN BAHAN BAKAR AKU BANGET GENGS MUACH_

 _Sampai ketemu lagi ya di chap selanjutnya, cmiww._

 _sincerly,_

 _hopemang_


End file.
